The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of performing sewing up to a set position.
A sewing machine is known that is capable of ceasing operation when sewing has been completed for a length that was set in advance. For example, a sewing machine is known that is provided with is cloth feed pitch data generation device that detects a cloth feed pitch and generates cloth feed pitch data that correspond to the detected cloth teed pitch. The sewing machine calculates an actual length of sewn stitches by adding up the cloth feed pitch data for every stitch and ceases operation when the actual length that has been calculated matches the length that was set in advance.